Best Friends Forever
by twstedprncess87
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends for 10 years....will it stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

Best Friends Forever- chapter 1 By Night Rain  
  
~flashback~  
  
a 7 year old Kagome is getting chased by Kouga.  
  
"leave me alone! I wont be your woman!!" screamed Kagome as Kouga chased her all over.  
  
"yes you will!" he yelled.  
  
"STOP!" yelled a little boy with black hair and violet eyes. Making both Kagome and Kouga stop in their tracks. He ran over to Kouga and punched him. Then went over to kagome who was still breathing hard from the chase.  
  
"t.thanks" she said.  
  
"feh, It was nothing.I hate Kouga..and your welcome" he said while smiling sheepishly. Kagome smiled brightly, then clamped her hand onto his.  
  
"wanna be friends?"  
  
~ten years later~  
  
*phone convo*  
  
"Hey Inu, whats up?"  
  
"Hey Kag. Kikyou's coming over. Got plans with Hojo?"  
  
"yep, he's coming over pretty soon"  
  
"how long have you two been going out?"  
  
"7 months" I said, smiling.  
  
"getting pretty serious?"  
  
"yea.but not as serious as you and Kikyou! You guys have been going out for..like a year ½?"  
  
"ya, I love her"  
  
"good, well I gotta go, Hojo's here. Bye! And have fun with Kikyou!"  
  
"bye, Kag."  
  
~end phone convo~  
  
Inuyasha and I had been best friends since we were 7. It was pretty cool. We saw movies together, hung out, and just generally be best friends. And people said that boys and girls couldn't be just friends..HA!  
  
I opened the door and saw Hojo standing there.  
  
"hey Hojo!" I said before kissing him passionately. (a/n: I know..gross!)  
  
Hojo was a nice guy, maybe a little dense but I loved him. About 2 years ago I would have never dreamed of going out with him. He had a huge crush on me but I never was interested. That is, until I saw his true colors.  
  
We hung out for a while, did the usual stuff. Kissed, talked, ate.etc. nothing too unusual. Till I looked over out the window into Inuyasha's house. Kikyou and Inuyasha looked like they were doing the same thing as us...they were so cute together.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Hojo.  
  
"Just checking on Inu and Kikyou" I said, slightly nervous at the look that Hojo was giving me.  
  
"Good, I'm glad that's all" he said.  
  
"What else would I be doing?"  
  
"never mind. I just thought you liked Inuyasha." He said before turning to look at Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing passionately.  
  
"me? Like Inuyasha? He's my best friend! And besides, Ive got you! And he's got Kikyou!" I said while Hojo turned and looked at me.  
  
"good" he said before grabbing me almost fiercely.  
  
~*~*  
  
I finally broke Kikyou's kiss (a/n: this is now in Inuyasha's house.in case u were wondering) breathless I stood up and looked out into Kag's room. Hojo had just grabbed her and was kissing her widly. How could she put up with that? Oh well, her life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Best Friends Forever-chappy 2  
  
~*~*~the next day~*~*~  
  
"hey Kag" Inuyasha yelled over to me.  
  
"hey Inu. Wanna walk to school together?"  
  
"of corse"  
  
"how was your date with Kikyou?"  
  
"same as usual. She kept wanting to make out. I kept wondering if that's all she wanted. But she loves me right?.sometimes I just don't know"  
  
"yea, hojo is kinda like that too. He kisses me fiercely and accuses me of liking you! How funny is that?"  
  
"so its funny for someone to like me?" he said, looking at me with pain in his eyes.  
  
"of corse not! Its just funny for me to like you I guess. Were best friends!'  
  
"yea, I was just jokin, Kag." He said and smiled.  
And life went on like that for a while. Hojo and I had a date almost every night. And every night that passed, he seemed to want to do more and more kissing, less of anything else. And for the most part, I had no problem with it, I mean I loved kissing. But I was starting to wonder if that was all that he wanted.like what Inuyasha said about Kikyou. About a month later, I finally asked.  
  
I broke our kiss which seemed to make him a little mad.  
  
"hojo.I don't mean to complain..but now-a-days it seems like all we do is kiss...no more loving talks.hanging out..just kissing...is..is that all you want from me?" I said while staring at him.  
  
He stood up, and cleared his throat. "well, Kagome. You've been kind of boring. I used to want to hang out, watch tv.but that's boring. You're a great kisser though.so right now that is all I want from you."  
  
I started tearing up. I tried to go out the door but he blocked the way.  
  
"let me leave!" I exclaimed, in tears.  
  
"no, Kagome." He said before he hit me, causing me to fall to the floor. I looked back up and him with a hand on the cheek that he hit.  
  
"now, Kagome. You'll do what I say..or that will happen again. You will not be spending any time with Inuyasha. He's a threat to me. You'll be spending all your free time with me.kissing." He said and smiled. "but ill go for now. If you tell anyone about this, ill make that.(hojo points to Kag's cheek) seem like a scratch..you'll be begging for mercy." He said before walking out the door.  
  
I looked out into Inu's window, hoping he'd be there. To my dispair he wasn't, and all the lights out I his house. I guess I hadnt seen Hojo's true colors at all.what was I going to do?  
  
As expected, everything that Hojo said, went. He came over nearly every night. This was getting bad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Best friends forever- chappy 3  
  
I ran home from school as fast as I could and ran up to Inu's doorstep. I knocked, slightly nervously, hoping that Hojo was no where around.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door, and sensing my nervousness, invited me in.  
  
"whats wrong Kag?"  
  
"Hojo..*sniff*."  
  
"what about Hojo? He break up with you?"  
  
"n.no. he.he threatened me.."  
  
"about what?"  
  
"w.well remember.*sniff*.when I told you..that he seemd..*sniff* to kiss me..and that's it..just kiss?"  
  
"ya.Kagome! What's wrong!"  
  
"he..he.hit me. He admitted to using me.for kissing. He.*sniff*.said that if I told anyone..he'd hurt me more."  
  
"he WHAT?" he replied with an angry look on his face. "no guy should EVER hit a girl!"  
  
I just burst into tears in his arms. He just held me like that for a while. Then Kikyou came in the door with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"inuyasha.I thought we'd agreed to not have you see her anymore" Kikyou said with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"wha.?" I said.  
  
"Kikyou, I never agreed to that!" he said, unlatching himself from me. "Kikyoum she's my best friend, and she needs me right now"  
  
"then were over" said Kikyou with a rather smug look on her face, thinking he'd choose her over me. I started to walk towards the door, assuming the same as Kikyou, which only made her smile wider.  
  
"no, Kagome. Don't leave" he said.  
  
"what?" Kikyou and I said in unison.  
  
"Kikyou. If that's truly how you feel, then we ARE over.c'mon Kagome."  
  
Then much to my surprise, he took my hand and we headed out the door, leaving Kikyou alone in the dark. We walked along the sidewalk together a while before I finally said something.  
  
"where are we going?"  
  
"to Hojo's house" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Best friends forever  
After telling Inuyasha where to go, we finally got there. Inuyasha let go of me and stormed up to Hojo's door. He knocked on the door, practically breaking it down in his fury. Hojo, in his pajamas (A/N: yellow duckies!!!) yawned and opened it.  
  
"what do you want?" Hojo asked grumpily.  
  
"did you hit Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, while gesturing to me, who was currently hiding, a bit behind him. Gets right to the point, doesn't he? I thought.  
  
"Kagome, you told him? Your dead!" he said while moving towards me while I took a few steps back, in fear.  
  
"forget her!" Inuyasha said as he moved in front of me.  
  
"well if she's not going to die, you are!!!" Hojo said as he lunged towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha just punched him right in the face, the impact of it, knocking him unconscience. Inuyasha then turned around, and smirked at me.  
  
"That was almost too easy, Kag." He said as he put his arm around me as we started walking home. "you actually let that wimp control you?"  
  
"well..I." I stammered, Inu just laughed.  
  
"I'm just joking Kag, relax" he said.  
  
"thanks, Inu. Where would I be without you?"  
  
"well, according to Hojo.dead." He said, and then laughed at my shocked expression. "don't worry, ill protect you."  
  
~*  
  
Things were great, after that.  
  
*~*~at a resturant*~*~  
  
"hey, Kag. Now that were single..what do we do? I mean you spent all your time with Hojo.and me with Kikyou.." He said before eating a fry or two.  
  
"well.theres a party tonight..wanna go?" I asked.  
  
"sure..when is it?"  
  
"7"  
  
"ok, ill come over to your house and get you, and we'll drive in my car, ok?"  
  
"sure" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Best Friends Forever  
After lunch Inu drove me home and I started to get ready. I must have tried on a bazillion different outfits before finding the right one. I then heard a knock at the door and ran downstairs to get it. It was Inuyasha.fairly dressed up.  
  
"let's go.." he said while taking my hand.  
  
When we finally got to the party there were a bunch of people there. Much to my relief, I knew most of them. We didn't really know where to go before we saw a big circle of people. We went over to it and found an opening and sat down. The group was playing truth or dare. I saw my friend Sango and waved from across the circle. We had been friends for a while but have since, drifted apart a little.  
  
"my turn" said Sango maliciously as she cracked her knuckles. "Inuyasha..truth or dare?"  
  
"dare" Inu said, not to anyones surprise.  
  
"well..hmmm...you and Kagome have been friends for a long time..right?" she said as she looked at us both closely.me shifting uncomfortably, and Inuyasha by my side, staring right at her.  
  
"I thought this was a dare." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Hold on, I'm getting to that." She said still smiling evily at me.  
  
"ok.ya. Kagome and I have been friends for 10 years..whats it have to do wit." he said before Sango cut him off.  
  
"heh. Heh. Well then.your dare..is to FRENCH kiss Kagome for..2 mintues" she said as my eyes widened. Inuyasha was known not to back down from a dare.I could feel a blush coming already.  
  
"ok." he said. I shivered a bit.  
  
"this is going to be weird." I said as he turned towards me with a look in his eyes that made me blush even more. He leaned in and we started to kiss. Wow.he's a good kisser. I thought as I started to get really into it, like it was with a boyfriend or something. And to me, it seemed like he was getting into it too. I guess we were so into it that we didn't hear Sango calling our names in amusement.  
  
"Inuyashaaaaa, Kagommeeee. It's been 7 minutes!!"  
  
"wow.umm..sorry.." I said, still kind of out of it. Pondering the fact that I had just kissed my best friend..for 5 minutes longer than dared..and actually enjoyed it.  
  
I turned to Inu, who had a puzzled look on his face..as if deep in thought.  
  
"Inu..I wanna go home..I'm sorry if you wanna say..but i..I just don't want to stay here anymore." I said, trying to ignore the looks I was getting.  
  
"umm.sure Kag. Let's go." he said while blushing at the look Sango was giving him. We then got in his car as he reached to put the keys into the ignition. Then he stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Kagome...did you hate that.or.what?"  
  
I blushed. "well..heh heh" I said as I felt the heat rushing to my face again. "it..was actually nice.I could kind of see how Kikyou wanted to kiss you all the time..your great at it." I said as I put my hands over my face in embarrassment.  
  
He laughed lightly "thanks Kag..and likewise.." He said smiling. And then before we knew it we were kissing again. But this time was different..we were alone.and we actually wanted to do it.. After a few minutes I broke the kiss and blushed more.if possible.  
  
"umm.Inuyasha.." I said as he looked at me in confusion. I pointed towards the whole group that was playing truth or dare with it. They had gigantic smiles and sango was waving at us with one hand, with a camera in the other hand. I slumped down in my seat, my cheaks burning.  
  
"let's go.." he said as he started the car and drove home.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome.if you don't want..I..understand."  
  
"no, Inu...I..um.we'll talk about it when we get home..ill call you.." I said as we both were flustered with our words, we didn't talk all the way home.  
  
I got out of his car when we reached our houses and ran to my door. I ran up to my room and sat by my window. Inuyasha's light just turned on, in his room. He took off his coat and sat down next to the phone.looks like I better call I thought. I then dialed the number I had known forever.and he picked it up on the first ring.  
  
"kagome..did those.did those kisses mean anything?" he said while staring out his window at me. I stared back, and was silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. But he spoke again.  
  
"ill be right over" he said. I watched him run out of his house, and dash to my door. He rang my doorbell, I hesitantly walked down the stairs and let him in. he and I walked up the stairs in silence. We finally reached my room and he sat in a chair, while I plopped down on my bed.  
  
"so.Kagome..this is so weird.I know.but we've been friends for a long time..and the kisses don't have to change anything.if you don't want them to..I just want to know how you feel.."  
  
"well." I said as I stared into his deep blue eyes (a/n: I love blue eyes on guys..so this is my story.ill give him some! Lol). "you've always been there for me..through thick and thin..and I've seen how commited you are..and I really did like those kisses." I said rather calmly as I smiled at him.  
  
"so..i guess the question is.friends? Or..more than friends? I never thought I'd be asking this...oh and whatever you choose is fine with me.." he said rather nervously. I just smiled, took his hands and kissed him gently. I could feel that he was happy with my 'answer', as he returned the kiss passionatly.  
  
"thanks, Kag...but do you know what you helped me realize?"  
  
"hmm?" I asked as he moved over and sat on my bed.  
  
"that...I love you.."  
  
"i..I love you too Inu" 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am sooo sorry! lol. its been so long! I had major writer's block. I didnt even think  
  
this story was going anywhere...so i didnt write anything...till recently anyway. But hey,  
  
i still have a few twists for the story! dont worry! ;)  
  
disclaimer-i dont own inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 6 (finally, and again, sorry for the slow update)-  
  
"heh....this is so awkward..." I said.  
  
"Im sorry Kag....if you want me to....go home.....i will" Inuyasha said a bit hesitantly.  
  
"no, stay here..." i said, he smiled. My mom got home soon after. (a/n: her mom got  
  
home without Inuyasha or Kagome's knowing...they were a bit...preoccupied..yep). She  
  
opened my door and saw us there.  
  
"oh Inuyasha! Hello, are you staying over?" she asked sweetly. I sweatdropped, Inuyasha  
  
nodded, standing up.  
  
"Mrs Higurashi." He said, holding my hand, pulling me up. My mom's eyebrow raised a  
  
bit at the action. "May i date your daughter?" he asked. I smiled meekly, waiting for an  
  
answer. She squeaked and pulled us both into a tight hug.  
  
"Of corse! of corse!" she said. I smiled as much i could with the present lack of air.   
  
"I had hoped this would happen! i hated hojo!" she said. I pulled away and sighed in  
  
relief. My mom went to her room and brought a sleeping bag. She layed it on the floor next  
  
to my bed, waved, closed the door and left.  
  
I layed down in my bed as Inuyasha crawled into his. I closed my eyes.  
  
"im so tired! I guess a lot has happened today!" i exclaimed, i bent over to look at Inuyasha  
  
who nodded, his eyes closed. "good night" i whispered before going back to bed. I fell  
  
asleep easily and slept well into the afternoon. (a/n: guess she really WAS tired, huh?) I  
  
woke up finally around noon to find Inuyasha watching me.  
  
"morning" i whispered sleepily as i drug myself out of bed, he smiled.  
  
"more like 'good afternoon'" he said. I laughed.   
  
"How long have you been up?" I asked as i walked over to him. He held out 10 fingers.  
  
I looked over to the clock at my window sill, it read "12:32". I smiled.  
  
"why didnt you wake me up?"  
  
"i like watching you sleep" he said, i laughed. He leaned in and kissed me lightly. Souta  
  
had just got out bed and saw us. He rubbed his eyes a bit in disbelief.  
  
"when's the wedding?" he asked sleepily. I pulled back from Inuyasha a bit in emberassment.  
  
Inuyasha pulled me closer and winked at Souta. Souta smiled and walked downstairs. I  
  
finally pulled bak and playfully hit him on the arm before going downstairs. Inuyasha  
  
followed me quietly.  
  
When we got downstairs we sat down at the breakfast table that was full with delicious  
  
looking food.  
  
"mmm" i said before sighing into my chair. "mom's cooking..." i said to myself happily. But  
  
just then there was a knock at the door. Mom looked at our eager expressions and waved  
  
her arm signifying we could dig in. And let me tell you, we were more than happy to.  
  
"well hello" my mom said after she opened the door. "who might you be?" she asked.  
  
"Kikyou? well come in!" she said. Scrambled eggs flew out of Inuyasha's mouth, into my  
  
face, his eyes widened. I picked the pieces off of my face as Kikyou sat down across  
  
from me. she smiled at me, which made me feel a bit uneasy. I elbowed Inuyasha in the  
  
ribs and leaned into him.  
  
"Inu....what's she doing here?" i whispered as my eyes darted to a STILL smiling Kikyou.  
  
He shrugged in responce.  
  
"oh, i bet your wondreing why im here!" Kikyou said as she chomped on a piece of toast.  
  
I nodded. "well" she muffled, her mouth full. I gave her a sceptical look. she smiled  
  
and swallowed it down. "well, im here to offer my blessing." she said.   
  
"what...blessing would that be?" i asked, wondering how she could know about our   
  
relationship when it really just happened. Kikyou dug through her purse and pulled  
  
out a picture of me and Inuyasha kissing in his car. I blushed at the memory. "oh...that"  
  
i said nervously.  
  
"your friend Sango was handing them out.." she said, smirking at my angered/shocked  
  
expression.  
  
"ill be...right back" i said, slipping out of my chair. Inuyasha shot me a pained look that  
  
seemed to say "your leaving me alone with HER?". I smiled, trying to reassure him. He  
  
smiled a bit in responce, but still looked a bit uneasy. I went over to the phone and  
  
dailed Sango's number to give her a piece of my mind.   
  
Meanwhile, back at the table, my mom was off doing who-knows-what. Inuyasha  
  
and Kikyou sat at the table in silence. Kikyou smiling....(a/n:i dont think we have  
  
ever seen her smile....but i bet it would be creepy...and it seems so OOC! i mean she's  
  
so.....evil....sorry lol) and Inuyasha looking nervous.  
  
"inuyasha...no hard feelings right?" she asked sweetly.   
  
"uhh....right...no hard feelings" Inuyasha muttered in responce.   
  
"besides, im going out with Naraku now..." she said, looking down at the table, smiling  
  
to herself.   
  
*she sure gets around...* Inuyasha thought. *we only broke up a few days ago..*  
  
"oh dont tell me your jealous Inuyasha!" Kikyou teased. Inuyasha tensed up.  
  
"of corse not. I've got kagome!" he said. I happened to hear that last bit and smiled  
  
to myself for a second before yelling at Sango a bit more. After i was satisfied that i had  
  
made my point clear to Sango, we said our goodbyes and i went back down to the table.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in relief as i sat down next to him. I laughed and pat him on the back.  
  
Kikyou stood up out of her chair and grabbed her purse.   
  
"well i really must be leaving. kagome, thank your mother for the wonderful food, and  
  
goodbye Inuyasha. Naraku's waiting for me!" she said as she smiled and left.   
  
a/n: sorry it was short. i still have a bit of writer's block. but im working on it! please  
  
review (might make me write faster....heh, especially if you have suggestions....cuz  
  
i could sure use some...) 


	7. disclaimer sorry folks, not a chapter

hey there reader-people. sorry i didnt say it before. but i dont own inuyasha. tho im not  
  
sure why anyone would think i would....it'd be on fictionpress.com instead of fanfiction...  
  
im just a fan....that likes to write....and thats it! so...umm thanks! 


End file.
